epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison/@comment-62.205.83.3-20130309130549
I was bored, here's a fanmade rap. Don't shoot me down, i'm not american/british/irish. Tony Montana Vs Niko bellic Before we begin this rap, i'd like to announce that this clown, Should leave this town! Because when i'm done with him, he will be wishing he had jumped in a foxhole! ... Grrr Asshole! Because my name's Tony montana! Ladies can call me Tone. And when i'm done with you, you'll be nothing more but bone! I'm living the dream! You're living the stink! and your fatty cousin roman, likes it in the pink! Yeah it's true, he's travestite. Like some of your friends Don't you ask me, it's some sort of trend! Like vlad says, you're a peasant! Kills 5 Guys for 1 Grand, You should have better went to slave prostitutes in Thailand! (haha) You have 3 Friends, A steriod monkey, your cousin and a Rasta boy! So i am wondering, what's next? Chop choy? So welcome to america, Enjoy the dream! or better said; Eat my beat! Niko; Ogh i'm sorry, i'm not impressed. i've been promised a challenge, Maybe i've just been wrongly adressed! Because i might be serbian, My english kicks ass! i'd hotwire your wife's Cracker. but Manny was faster! You're like these russians, large in numbers, easy to kill. So relax Scarry, take a chill pill! I've survived worse shit than your crap, this wack rap of yours, is like a badly placed claymore, that will never Explode! i'll Tw@ this victory, and do a round 2, send you back to freedom town! And make you eat your own poo! So Tony, Friend do me a favour. shut up and snort some coke! and i'll enjoy your face when you're hearing my poke! scarface: Like your words mean anything, I make millions a month You did one big deal, and your cousin got smoked! You're a baby, get ambushed and lived. swears revenge and avenge his friends! You're weak, pathetic, idiotic! What are you homofobic? And that diamond thing, how bad did that go? Killed more then 50 dudes, and tadaaa! It ends in some mexican dude's poncho! Ogh, i'm sorry! You just jumped of the boat? I don't care, get the fuck lost you goat! I'll be watching you suffer... from my speedboat! (haha) *scarface walks towards niko bellic, draws a machine guns. Starts firing. The smoke clears* Niko: Ogh i'm sorry, did that suppose to hurt? auw auw, how satisfied are you now gun-nerd? I've been through alot of shit, but i'll be pulling you through worse! You'll be feeling more lost then beeing strapped in a womans purse! Oh you created an emperium that big? I just took down one twice the size, Sucks for you! Bitch! now you pay the price! Jacob: Niko relax homeboy, you did a good diss Words don't matter in a battle like this, One bullet to teh head, to end like a king an' I and I will be feasting on another bumbacloth's death! Peace rudeboy! *bang* Background *that's how we roll bitches! red army style! * Who won? Who's next? You decide! Epic- *ring* No roman, i do not want to go bowling* Rap battles of history